Brave Hero
by BrunoProg64
Summary: Lo que pasa cuando Hiro mezcla su fanatismo con Senshiman y un sentimiento demasiado retorcido de lo que es la justicia. Un fic de Danball Senki W inspirado en el OP. 'Brave Hero'. Aparentemente, el primer fic en español de este espacio... :)


Danball Senki W

Brave Hero

Nunca pensé que hacer el bien fuera algo que se sintiera tan pesado.

Nunca pensé que hacer el bien haría que sienta este dolor… confusión en mi pecho.

Nunca pensé que me costara tanto hacer lo correcto… o asumir las consecuencias.

Dicen que ser un héroe trae la paz de ser el que trae justicia a este mundo… ¿Pero porqué no siento nada de eso? ¿Porqué lo único que siento es dolor o confusión?

**_"Bang! Bang! Bang! Está explotando, libera esa energía y cambia ese coraje en lazos de unión… ¡Gran Héroe!"_**

Desde niño sentí todo eso… sabía que debía ser como Senshiman… el héroe cuyo coraje provenía justo de su corazón… un corazón valeroso… y eso hice… poner justicia en este mundo que lo necesita… pero… nadie me entendió.

Desde niño Senshiman se volvió en mi admiración… y lo pensé así… que yo era el Guerrero Escogido… y cuando Ban-san me escogió… supe que podría cumplir el legado que aprendí de Senshiman…

Pero sigo sin entender por qué siento esto al cumplir este legado…

**_"Esas cálidas lágrimas de pesar… nos volverán fuertes una vez mas. Incluso cuando solo quieras escapar, no te rindas, lucha hasta el final…"_**

No estoy salvando gatitos o deteniendo ladrones de carteras… no… mi labor es algo mucho más importante, salvar al mundo de un enemigo mucho más peligroso… un enemigo que nos podría llevar a una guerra sin precedentes.

Y lo he logrado… yo Oozora Hiro he cumplido el legado que me enseñó Senshiman, el héroe que no perdonaría a los que quieren hacer la vida miserable a la gente.

Sé que Senshiman nunca se rindió… y que incluso sintió debilidad… pero él se hizo mas fuerte. Así que yo también me he vuelto más fuerte… me he convertido en el héroe que Senshiman esperaría si supiera de mí…

Y ya no importa lo que sienta ahora… porque debo ser fuerte y cargar con la responsabilidad de ser un héroe… y ahora lo sé. Ahora sé que no importa lo que sienta, simplemente no puedo perdonar a los que hacen la vida más miserable a la gente. Y que debo detener a los malvados no importa el costo, para que todos sean felices.

Así que yo… Oozora Hiro, he asesinado a Claudia Benetton.

**_"La respuesta a 1 + 1 es infinito, si combinamos nuestro poder, un retorno triunfal no será solo un sueño en está época…"_**

No fue nada complicado… fue sólo que mi LBX, Perseus, le abriera el cuello… y se le abrió fácil, como quien corta un pan, mientras que su sangre impura y oscura salía chorreando por doquier en medio de ese discurso… en medio de esa transmisión televisiva a nivel mundial…. así le logré dar un mensaje al mundo.

"Los LBX son nuestras nuevas armas para defender la soberanía" Eso dijo esa arpía… esa mujer que no puedo creer que haya protegido en el Artemis… que quería usar los LBX para traer guerra y destrucción, algo que su país ya ha hecho demasiado en el mundo…

Ciertamente no me equivoqué cuando pensé que el mayor mal de este mundo son los Gobiernos. Es una pena que Senshiman no lo supiera… pero yo lo si lo sé… porque ellos hacen el mal y se blindan para decir que lo malo es bueno… y lo bueno es malo. Mujeres como Benetton se irían a su cama a morir de viejas, luego de masacrar a miles de niños… como yo… como Ban-san… si su plan se llevaba a cabo.

Yo… Hiro… inclusive Senshiman diría que no podía dejar que un villano así se salga con la suya.

**_"Bang! Bang! Bang! Está explotando, libera esa energía, en el campo de los sueños que se expande hacia los cielos infinitos"_**

Fue un espectáculo el oír todos esos gritos, como si todos esos demonios estuviera dando un canto a la libertad… al ver como esa mujer de intenciones tan siniestras colapsaba ahogada en su propia sangre por el corte que Perseus le hizo, cegando todo tipo de intenciones de usar los LBX en la defensa militar. No… no puedo permitir un mundo así… donde los LBX sean elementos de muerte… ella sería igual que Detector si fuera el caso

Pero ya no importa… Claudia Benetton está muerta ya. Su plan no se realizará…. He salvado al mundo de una de sus peores horas… ¡Soy un héroe verdadero!

Le he dado un mensaje al mundo… el mensaje que cualquiera que intente hacer el mal mediante los LBX… que quiera volver a un mundo dominado por las guerras… sería cegado por la hoz justiciera de Perseus…

Al salvar al mundo… ellos deberían aclamarme como su héroe… como su salvador. No me importan los halagos, sólo quiero que reconozcan que un héroe verdadero está con ellos.

Pero el mundo no lo cree así… incluso yo ya no lo creo así…

**_Bam! Bam! Bam! Corazón valiente! Nadie podrá romperlo, ese coraje que se convertirá en lazos de unión… ¡Gran Héroe!_**

Ya no tengo compañeros con quienes luchar contra el mal… porque Ban-san… y Ran… yo… también los maté. Es que yo… sólo… quería seguir el camino del héroe y ellos no me dejaron. Así que tuve que hacerlo…

Aunque fueran mis amigos… yo los maté.

Senshiman… no sé si esto es lo correcto. Pero ellos hablaban de entregarme a las autoridades… de entregarme a una justicia tan corrupta como la que engendró esa mujer que quería usar los LBX para motivos oscuros. Una Justicia que viene del mayor mal que son los Gobiernos.

Fue fácil acabar con Ran, porque aunque ella sabía Karate… no fue mas complicado que usar a Perseus y abrirle el cuello igual que a Benetton.

Pero con Ban-san… yo… aún me duele… no quería usar un LBX, porque él… fue el que me enseñó todo lo de los LBX… él fue el que me convirtió en el héroe que soy ahora. Pero el no lo entendía… así que… no tuve elección.

Mis manos todavía sienten la textura del cuello de Ban-san… yo… lo estrangulé. Golpee su cabeza contra la mia para aturdirlo y luego lo estrangulé… apreté con fuerza mis manos sobre su cuello hasta que ya no se movió mas.

Ban-san… ¿Porqué estoy llorando? ¿Por qué te estoy llamando así? ¿Porqué ahora todos me dan la espalda? La TV da proclamas diciendo que soy un terrorista y un peligro para la sociedad. ¡Eso es mentira! ¡Nunca haría daño a la sociedad! ¡No como esa mujer que intentó una guerra usando LBX! ¡No eso nunca lo haría!

Pero… yo los maté… porque… no hay otra forma de acabar con este mal… porque no entienden el verdadero camino del héroe.

Ban-san… no quise matarte… pero… creo que… el camino del héroe… es algo que debo caminar yo solo… junto con Perseus. No me importa que digan que soy Detector 2 o algo así… porque no me importa el costo…

Yo protegeré este mundo… es una promesa que hice…


End file.
